


Ice Cream

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry Potter was strolling through Diagon Alley, enjoying an ice cream, when he is grabbed from behind and taken to the Dark Lord.Unfortunately for Voldemort, they grabbed the wrong boy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 554
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Tabala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabala/pseuds/Tabala) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



The sun was shining. Harry was enjoying the warm day, and had decided to celebrate the weather with an ice cream cone. It was nothing special, just vanilla with a flake, but to Harry it tasted wonderful. It was a dream come true. 

There were other people there, too. Diagon Alley was more crowded than it had been in weeks. It was the last place he would have expected to be kidnapped.

Harry was just leaning forward to bite the head off his flake when he was grabbed from behind. In his shock, his hand jerked to the side, smearing vanilla ice cream all over his cheek.

“Incarcerous!” cast his captor, and ropes flew out to surround him, binding his ice cream firmly to his head.

Harry thought himself very lucky that the flake had tilted to the side, and was still reachable even though he was bound up. He reached out his tongue, and nudged the flake to an angle where he could grasp the tip in his teeth. One way or another, he would have the delicious, crumbly chocolate.

Bystanders were, quite understandably, starting to get worried.When Harry looked away from the ice cream he was still determined to eat, he saw that he was surrounded by men in black cloaks and white masks. Death Eaters.

“Stay back if you know what’s good for you! We’ve got him, the war will be over soon!”

Harry’s eyes moved frantically. Not used to straining, and with his head forcefully held still, they ached. Did the Death Eaters have Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived? He didn’t see him. Maybe they hoped to use Harry as bait. He wasn’t sure that would work. Neville was in his House and Year, but they weren’t friends. Neville was famous, after all, and Harry was a muggle-raised nobody, mediocre in every way.

But the Death Eaters, once assured that nobody was coming to rescue Harry, Apparated away! The last to leave grabbed onto Harry, and the two whirled through the air at a dizzying rate.

Harry clutched onto his ice cream, his grip cracking the cone, melting creamy goodness escaping onto his wrist and down his arm where his head didn’t reach. What a disappointment. He wouldn’t buy another. His parents hadn’t been poor, and he had been left enough money for a few more years, but after that he would be on his own. Every luxury, especially over the summer, when he was with his Muggle relatives, was a treat.

If the Death Eater hadn’t been clutching so tightly to the ropes tied around him, Harry would have fallen over. As it was, the world was still spinning, all the colors blurring together in one mind-boggling mess.

“We have him, my Lord!” said one of the Death Eaters.

When the world slowed down, Harry saw Lord Voldemort sitting on a throne in front of a big room. Death Eaters stood around Harry, wands out.

Lord Voldemort cast his eyes over Harry just once before returning his ice-cold crimson gaze to his followers.

“This is the wrong boy,” he said.

“This is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!” said a Death Eater.

Harry dared speak. “I’m not! I’m Harry Potter and you lot ruined my ice cream!”

“Crucio!” Voldemort snapped, his wand out and pointing to the Death Eater who had brought Harry. After a few minutes of screaming - and ice cream he couldn’t quite reach dripping down Harry’s cheek - Voldemort canceled the curse with a wave of his off-white wand.

“You are dismissed.” he told his Death Eaters, and one by one they Apparated away, even the one who had just been tortured peeling himself off the floor to get out of the Dark Lord’s presence.

Lord Voldemort approached Harry with curiosity in his eyes. “Harry Potter, then,” he said. “I believe I owe you an ice cream.”


End file.
